


Ritorno a casa

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Drama, Fights, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiship, Multishipping, Nakama, Nakamaship, OT5, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Sulla soglia dei vent’anni potevano considerarsi samurai veterani date le loro esperienze passate, ma erano ragazzi ed erano stanchi, perché la pace, quella vera, sembrava non giungere mai.Ogni volta era peggio, ogni volta più dura, ogni volta più intensa la paura di perdersi, la paura che, alla fine di tutto, uno o più di loro sarebbero potuti mancare all’appello.
Relationships: Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	Ritorno a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda – Marica Heather-chan Gravano  
> Prompt : Dove siamo  
> Titolo: Ritorno a casa  
> Fandom: Samurai Troopers  
> Tipo di coppia: Riferimenti poliamorosi  
> Rating: giallo per la presenza di sangue e ferite  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, angst, drammatico  
> Avvertenze: presenza di sangue e ferite   
> Note: È una delle tante battaglie che, nella mia mente, i samurai dovranno ancora affrontare… ovviamente, per tenermi breve e restare nel tema, ho descritto solo il finale. In questo mio post canon il cuore di Shin è sempre più fragile, un po’ perché, per motivi ereditari, lo è a livello fisico, ma l’aspetto emotivo gioca la sua parte, rendendo tutto più difficile.  
> Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart

**A casa**

Cadde il silenzio sul campo di battaglia, sembrava impossibile che, solo fino a qualche istante prima, le loro grida e quelle dei nemici avessero sconvolto quel paesaggio nel quale rimanevano solo rovine e… sangue…

Il loro sangue che si confondeva con quello che avevano versato, forse come in nessun’altra battaglia prima di quella e, una volta di più, avevano compreso che non si sarebbero mai abituati.

Sulla soglia dei vent’anni potevano considerarsi samurai veterani date le loro esperienze passate, ma erano ragazzi ed erano stanchi, perché la pace, quella vera, sembrava non giungere mai.

Ogni volta era peggio, ogni volta più dura, ogni volta più intensa la paura di perdersi, la paura che, alla fine di tutto, uno o più di loro sarebbero potuti mancare all’appello.

Ryo era accovacciato a terra, la kikutei aveva appena abbandonato il suo corpo.

Intorno a lui i nakama, esausti, che dopo essersi gettati nella mischia anima e corpo gli avevano donato, come sempre, ciò che restava della loro energia vitale, erano abbandonati, in pose scomposte, respirando appena.

Solo uno di loro rimaneva in piedi e su di lui si soffermò lo sguardo di Rekka: era davanti a loro, come a volerli proteggere, come se la lotta non fosse finita, ancora avvolto nella sua yoroi e ciò che colpì Ryo più di ogni altra cosa era il sangue che, scorrendo lungo il suo corpo, andava a formare una pozza scarlatta ai suoi piedi.

Per il samurai del fuoco fu abbastanza, lo stimolo dell’amore gli fece ritrovare, di colpo, ogni energia.

«Shin…» mormorò e in un attimo scattò in piedi.

Percepì un leggero movimento anche nei nakama intorno a lui: probabilmente ciascuno di loro si era reso conto che qualcosa, in uno dei compagni, non andava come avrebbe dovuto.

Non era possibile che Shin avesse ancora le forze per reggersi in piedi, in quel modo così rigido, dopo tutto quel che era accaduto, nonostante tutto quel sangue che stava perdendo.

Ryo lo chiamò ancora, con voce più decisa, nonostante la debolezza, lo raggiunse, girò intorno alla sua figura e gli si posizionò di fronte.

L’espressione del guerriero dell’acqua era vitrea, persa su qualcosa che, probabilmente, vedeva solo lui, ferite e tagli gli rigavano di sangue il viso, sangue che si univa a quello che colava da numerose altre ferite, la yari era ancora stretta nella mano tremante e anche il suo pugno sanguinava.

Del resto tutti loro erano feriti, tutti loro perdevano sangue, ma quel che preoccupava maggiormente Ryo era quell’espressione, quell’apparente assenza a se stesso.

«Shin…» mormorò ancora, allungando una mano verso il suo viso.

E, a quel punto, le labbra di Suiko si mossero, sussurrarono alcune parole:

«Non vi avvicinate… non vi permetterò di toccarli… state lontani da loro…».

Ryo improvvisamente comprese: la mente di Shin non aveva ancora smesso di combattere, il suo spirito era ancora immerso nella battaglia e ancora resisteva alla debolezza perché, dal suo punto di vista, doveva ancora proteggerli, doveva ancora far loro da scudo con il suo corpo, come sempre facevano gli uni per gli altri.

Ogni battaglia per loro era un trauma, ed era sempre peggio, perché il terrore di non poter più stare tutti insieme, che uno di loro, un giorno, avrebbe potuto non tornare più a casa, diventava, ad ogni guerra, sempre più inaccettabile.

Gli posò con decisione le mani sulle guance, consapevole di correre il rischio di terrorizzarlo, ma lui era lì, pronto a raccogliere ogni reazione. Era necessario tentare il tutto per tutto per riportare Shin da loro, alla realtà del momento, alla consapevolezza che era tutto finito e che i suoi nakama erano lì, sani e salvi… e che poteva permettersi di riposare.

Dopo l’iniziale sussulto, Shin si immobilizzò, il velo dei suoi occhi parve dissolversi e in essi tornò a brillare una luce, se non serena, almeno non insana come la febbre da cui erano invasi fino a poco prima. Riuscì a metterlo a fuoco.

«Ry-Ry… o».

Rekka annuì, mentre un sospiro di sollievo gli scuoteva il torace ma, mentre credeva che tutto stesse per tornare alla normalità, lo sguardo di Suiko, dopo aver cercato gli altri nakama raccoltisi vicino a loro, si fece vacuo.

«Siete… salvi. State bene…».

Riuscì a sussurrare quelle poche parole prima di spegnersi e cadere, senza più coscienza, tra quattro paia di braccia pronte ad accoglierlo.

***

Gli occhi di Shin non si erano più riaperti ed erano passate ore.

Con l’aiuto di Korin e qualche tocco umano delle mani di Nasty, le loro ferite erano state curate, anche quelle del guerriero dell’acqua, ma il suo spirito, ancora, non voleva saperne di tornare tra loro. La mente persisteva in quel black out sensoriale dato dall’ennesimo trauma che, per il suo cuore fragile, era stato troppo e ognuno di loro si stupiva, perché in passato non se ne erano resi conto.

Era stato forte Shin, così forte da non dare a vedere quanto male avesse dentro e continuava ad essere forte, a dedicarsi alle loro comuni battaglie dando fondo a ogni frammento di se stesso, ma il suo cuore si indeboliva, sempre di più.

«Non possiamo più permetterlo» gemette Ryo, la voce spezzata, seduto accanto al letto su cui giaceva il loro compagno. Il corpo di Rekka era ripiegato su se stesso, come a volere, in tal modo, soffocare la rabbia, la frustrazione che provava e il solito, inesauribile senso di colpa… perché non riusciva mai a proteggere a sufficienza i suoi nakama, perché erano sempre loro a proteggere lui e perché non poteva tenere Shin fuori da tutto ciò che rischiava, ogni volta, di strapparlo a loro per sempre e in maniera definitiva.

Una mano si posò, gentile e ferma, sulla sua spalla: era la mano di chi, al contempo, redarguiva, comprendeva, rassicurava.

«Sai che se ti sentisse ne soffrirebbe, vero Ryo? È uno di noi…».

Seiji aveva ragione, Ryo lo sapeva perfettamente, eppure… quanto ancora poteva reggere Shin, se le battaglie non fossero giunte, il più presto possibile, al termine?

Si ripiegò maggiormente su se stesso, soffocando un singhiozzo e annuì:

«E io non potrei fare a meno di nessuno di voi, in battaglia, come nella vita».

E fare a meno di loro in battaglia lo avrebbe desiderato, tanto, fare tutto da solo, preservarli da ogni dolore, da ogni ferita del corpo e dell’anima, ma sapeva che era un controsenso: dopotutto il loro unico cuore aveva cominciato a pulsare in battaglia, la battaglia li aveva messi al mondo come unica creatura in cinque corpi diversi, era doloroso ammetterlo e altrettanto doloroso sarebbe stato sperare che non fosse successo.

La loro battaglia era anche interiore, da sempre e sempre lo sarebbe stata.

Riuscì, dopo qualche istante di raccoglimento, a sollevare lo sguardo, con la mano cercò quella di Seiji, ancora posata sulla sua spalla, gli occhi cercarono quelli di Shu e di Touma, seduti per terra, dall’altra parte del letto e i loro due sguardi risposero, muti, al richiamo. In quei casi erano i cuori a parlare, non era necessario alcun suono tra loro, il messaggio venne recepito da tutti.

Forse anche dal ragazzo addormentato, perché proprio in quel momento si mosse, attirando ogni loro attenzione: negli istanti successivi ogni loro gesto, parola, pensiero, sarebbe stato rivolto solo a lui, il nakama che in quel momento aveva più bisogno e che, fino all’ultimo istante, era stato in piedi, al solo scopo di proteggerli, perché nella sua mente nessuna battaglia era mai finita finché non li aveva visti lì, accanto a lui.

Solo in quel momento si era lasciato andare e ora se lo sarebbero tenuti vicino, ogni loro intento volto unicamente a dargli quella sicurezza che da solo non riusciva mai a trovare.

Gli occhi verdi, dapprima opachi, cercarono quelli degli altri nakama, smarriti, perché solo trovando loro lui avrebbe trovato la sua strada.

Si chinarono su di lui, sussurrarono il suo nome, lo incoraggiarono a concentrarsi su di loro, solo su di loro.

E finalmente anche le sue labbra si mossero per pronunciare parole, mentre le sue mani si aggrappavano, con disperazione, ad altre mani, unici appigli per tornare alla realtà:

«Dove… dove siamo?».

Il viso di Ryo era il più vicino al suo, sorrise anche se lo sguardo non era fermo e la voglia di piangere non se ne andava, gli posò un lieve bacio sulla fronte:

«A casa, pesciolino… siamo a casa e stiamo bene».


End file.
